


Punishment

by Artmetica



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion art for an Atlantis Big Bang story, <i>The Seventh Circle of Hell</i> written by telperion_15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seventh Circle Of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114507) by [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15). 



____spacer____


End file.
